My Life Serries
by FaZaArdhelia
Summary: Ini kehidupanku dengan seseorang yang selalu memenuhi hatiku. Apakah kebahagiaan akan mengiringi setiap waktu dalam hidupku?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : My Life**

**Cast : Ahn YooJi (Aku), (?) Oppa, dan akan terus bermunculan cast yg lain**

**Genre : General**

**.**

** \(^_^)/ Happy Read**

**.**

Malam ini aku tak dapat memejamkan mata. Ku putar tubuhku menghadap tubuhmu. Kau tidak lagi membelakangiku. Tak seperti malam yang lain. Tapi kau pun juga tidak menghadap ke diriku. Ada apa denganmu, Oppa? Ku mendekat ke tubuhmu. Memeluk tanganmu dan menggeser kepalaku ke arahmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Oppa. Bogoshipo, jeongmal bogoshipo. Ku tatap wajahmu yang sedang terpulas itu. Apakah aku tak dapat melihat senyum di wajahmu lagi, Oppa? Sebenarnya... Apa salahku? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Ku helakan nafas berat. Aku merindukan saat kau memeluk pinggangku waktu masak. Aku juga merindukan kenakalanmu yang selalu membuatku kesal. Aku merindukan saat memperingatkanmu untuk tidak merokok. Oh bahkan sudah lama kau tidak merokok... Kenapa dirimu, Oppa? Aku pun merindukan saat kau mulai mengecup keningku dipagi hari. Dan kau berkata, "Morning kiss." Jangan lupakan saat aku merapihkan pakaianmu dan kau pun mengecup keningku lagi. Dan berkata, "The second morning kiss." Dengan cengiranmu juga. Begitu juga saat ku kecup punggung tanganmu sebelum kau berangkat kerja. Lalu kau berkata, "Jaga diri dirumah. Kalau ada perlu yang tak bisa kau lakukan, hubungi aku. Arraseo?" Aku kembali menangis. Aishhh... Kenapa aku sangat cengeng? Ku hapus air mataku. Dan mulai memejamkan mata. Tuhan... Aku berharap, saat ku buka mata ini di pagi hari. Dia, Kekasihku, Belahan jiwaku dapat menunjukan senyumnya. Aminn


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : My Life**

**Cast : Ahn YooJi (Aku), (?) Oppa, dan akan terus bermunculan cast yg lain**

**Genre : General**

**.**

**. \(^_^)/ Happy Read**

**.**

Ini siang yang melelahkanku. Setelah merapihkan rumah, ku menuju gudang. Membersihkannya, mungkin saja ada barang yang bisa ku jual jika sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Kreeek. Banyak sekali debunya, baru ku ingat terakhir kali aku kesini sekitar 7 bulan yang lalu. Pantas saja debunya sudah menumpuk disini. Ku pakai masker biru kesukaan adikku. Hadiah ulang tahunku sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Katanya pasti suatu saat dipakai, ternyata benar. Gudang ini penuh sekali dengan barang-barang yang masih bagus. Ternyata susah juga membersihkan gudang sendirian. Biasanya aku membersihkannya bersama adik-adikku. Tapi semenjak tinggal bersama Oppa hanya sesekali membersihkan gudang ini. Itupun sendiri dan barangnya tidak sebanyak ini. Huft… Bisa memakan waktu 4 jam untuk membersihkannya. Pertama-tama yang aku lakukan adalah membawa kardus yang berisi buku ini keluar. Buku-buku itu semua punyaku, semuanya berupa novel terjemahan. Aku kurang menyukai novel buatan negeriku yang rata-rata bergenre romance. Aku lebih suka novel bergenre misteri dan fantasi. Dan buku-buku itu rapih ku sampul. Sepertinya bisa ku sumbangkan pada perpustakaan daerah. Huaahhh berat sekali.

Hup. Sebuah tangan membantuku mengangkat kardus ini.

"Nuguseyo?"

"Wah sudah lupa ya sama teman sendiri…"

"Chingu?! Eodi?"

"Kita kan kuliah di Seoul University, jurusan keperawatan. Masa kau lupa?"

"Huaaaaa… Arra. Aku ingat. Kau orang Indonesia itukan. Wah aku sampai privat untuk tahu bahasa itu. Kalau tidak salah kalau 'Annyeong haseyo' itu 'Apa kabar?', benarkan?"

"Wah kau pintar. Lalu siapa namaku?"

"Muhammad … Marvel. Ne, Muhammad Marvel."

"Aku tinggal tepat di depan rumahmu. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, hubungi aku. Arraso?"

"Ne Ne. Arraso." Ku anggukkan kepalaku. Dengan lembut Marvel menepuk pucuk kepalaku. Buss. Wajahku memerah. Sudah lama tidak ada yang melakukan hal itu padaku.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu ya. Aku jadi suka sama kamu." Deg. Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Tuhan, ada apa denganku? Perasaan apa ini? Ini tidak boleh. Aku sudah milik Oppa.

"Ya sudah. Aku pulang dulu. Kapan-kapan mampir. Pai pai." Ku pandangi Marvel yang berjalan menjauh. Entah kenapa aku merasakan akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Aku harap tidak bukan hal yang buruk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : My Life**

**Cast : Ahn YooJi (Aku), (?) Oppa, dan akan terus bermunculan cast yg lain**

**Genre : General**

**.**

**. \(^_^)/ Happy Read**

**.**

"Annyeng, Yooji~ah." Siang ini Marvel kembali berkunjung ke rumahku. Entah kenapa aku menjadi takut. Walau Oppa sedag tidak di rumah. Tetap saja ada yang mengganjal di hatiku. Marvel mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Yooji, Gwenchanayo? Kenapa kau melamun?" Aku tersadar. Dan tersenyum.

"Aniyo, Gwenchana. Kau kenapa kemari?"

"Apakah kau tidak suka aku mengunjungimu?" Wajahnya terlihat sedih. Melihatnya seperti itu membuatku ikut merasakannya juga.

"Tidak. Aku suka, hanya saja aku takut tetangga mengatakan hal yang aneh nanti pada Oppa." Ku tundukan kepalaku, menyembunyikan wajahku yang sedih. Aku tak inginmenunjukannya kepada Marvel. Bahkan Oppa pun jarang melihatku seperti ini.

"Oppa?! Nugu? Neo Namjachingu?"

"Ne. Namjachingu"

"MWO?!" Ingin sekali aku tertawa melihat reaksinya. Bagaimana tidak ekspresinya lucu sekali. Matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya pun mengerucut. Jangan lupakan dahinya yang mengerut. Ingin sekali ku cubit pipinya. Aku sangat gemas.

"Marvel~ah, Gwenchanayo?" Aku jadi merasa _de javu_. Ah, aku ingat. Dulu waktu aku pacaran dengan KyuHyun Sunbae juga dia seperti ini. Aku tersenyum geli. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku didepan Marvel. Aku seperti apa adanya. Sangat berbeda dengan Oppa yang tidak segan menegurku jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang dia tidak inginkan. Bahkan ini sudah hari ke-3 dia tidak pulang ke rumah. Katanya ada banyak tugas di kantornya sehingga membuatnya menginap disana. Dulu saat aku masih kuliah di Seoul University, Marvel selalu menjadi orang yang berada disampingku saat aku susah.

"Gwencana. Ah aku lupa. Ini aku tadi mencoba resep yang direkomendasi teman kita, Kim Ryeowook. Sekarang dia sudah menjadi Chef di restorannya sendiri."  
"Lalu?"

"Aku membuatnya terlalu banyak. Jadi aku berbagi ke tetangga. Karena masih ada sisa, aku berniat memberinya padamu"

"Oh Gumawo. Nanti aku Mencicipinya. Aku masuk dulu ya. Annyeong"


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : My Life**

**Cast : Ahn YooJi (Aku), (?) Oppa, dan akan terus bermunculan cast yg lain**

**Genre : General**

**.**

**. \(^_^)/ Happy Read**

**.**

Aku begitu bosan. Di rumah aku hanya sendiri. Semua adikku tidak ada yang bisa ku ajak menginap di rumah. Mereka sudah mempunyai kegiatan sendiri. Bahkan adikku yang terkecilpun sedang sibuk, yang ku dengar katanya dia menjadi pengurus organisasi sekolah. Ha~h. Aku bosan, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar tidak bosan? Semua bukuku sudah ku sumbangkan di perpustakaan kota, dan akupun belum punya buku baru. Lagi pula aku bukan orang yang suka berkelana di dunia maya. Memang mengasyikkan, tapi aku bukan orang yang betah menatap layar laptop selama lebih dari 3 jam. Mungkin berbeda jika aku sedang menulis lanjutan cerita, ops aku kelepasan. Tapi ini rahasaia ya. Aku berencana membuat sebuah cerita tentang aku. Lalu dengan keadaan seperti ini aku tak mungkin juga menbuatnya menjadi sebuah ceritakan. Jangan tertawa. Ah, mungkin aku bisa ber-eksperimen(read: masak). Ok, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tahu, aku tak pandai dalam hal memasak. Paling tidak aku tidak meracuni orang dengan masakanku. Di kulkas banyak sekali paha ayam dan beberapa bumbu bubuk. Mungkin membuat ayam bumbu pedas tidak masalah, aku pernah memasaknya waktu masih tinggal bersama keluargaku di Indonesia. Mendengar kata Indonesia, aku jadi teringat dengan Marvel. Apa yang dia lakukan disana? Ah mungkin kalian bingung dengan keadaan keluargaku. Keluargaku asli korea, hanya saja kedua orang tuaku bertemu di Indonesia dan sampai mempunyai anak pertama yaitu aku. Mereka kembali ke korea. Makanya di akta kelahiranku kota tempat aku dilahirkan di Bandung. Lalu kami kembali ke Indonesia di usiaku yang masih kecil sekitar 4 tahun, itupun hanya 5 bulan. Setelah itu keluargaku kembali lagi ke Korea. Tapi setiap 2 tahun sekali aku pasti pergi ke Indonesia untuk mengunjungi Haraboji dan Halmoni yang sudah lama menetap disana. Mereka sudah menjadi Wagra asli Negara Indonesia sejak aku kelas 1 SMA. Halmoni sangat suka memasak, dan aku paling suka masakannya yang berbahan paha ayam. Saking asyiknya berkhayal, aku sampai lupa dengan paha ayam yang sudah ku beri bumbu. Jangan sampai membeku karena aku menaruhnya di freezer. Bumbu yang ku pakai hanya kecap manis, saus tiram, saus pedas, bubuk cabai, bubuk merica, dan madu, jangan lupa margarine cair. Lalu aduk rata dan di diamkan selama 15 menit. Dan ayam bisa di goreng atau di bakar. Simpelkan?! Aku jamin masih bisa dimakan. Tapi biasanya jika di goreng, aku akan tambahkan potongan paprika dan jagung. Memang aneh jika ditambah jagung, tapi menurutku itu sudah enak.

"Jja. Selesai juga"

Setelah menyiapkan semuanya di atas meja makan. Aku mendengar suara bel rumahku. Nuguya? Kalau oppa tidak mungkin menyalakan bel, dia pasti sudah masuk. Dengan malas ku buka pintu rumah.

"Annyeong, Yooji~ah" Marvel menyapaku riang.

"Annyeong. Ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

"Haha, kau ini..Biasa mengantar makanan. Aku diterima bekerja di restorannya Ryeowook, teman kita waktu kuliah itu. Aku disana menjadi asisten chef. Hehehe" Ucapnya bangga.

"Jinjja?! Woaa neo daebak, Marvel~ssi"

"Eh Maevel~ssi?!"

"Ne, Marvel~ssi. Memang ada yang salah?!"  
"Aku saja memanggilmu Yooji~ah, kenapa kau malah memanggilku Marvel~ssi?!" Lihat mukanya cemberutnya. Lucu sekali. Ku tahan tawaku agar dia tidak tersinggung.  
"Ah mianhae, Marvel~ah" Kulihat di tangannya ada sebuah tempat makan yang tidak terlalu besar. Kalau dilihat sepertinya tidak berat. Berarti hanya makanan ringan.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa. Ini. Aku tadi mencoba resep baru bersama Ryeowook, di rumahku. Karena hanya membuat sedikit jadi aku hanya memberinya kepadamu. Sekalian mau menanyakan pendapatnya. Kalau enak aku dan Ryeowook akan merekomendasikannya ke kepala restorant untuk di jadikan menu special di Tahun Baru nanti"  
"Wah, aku tersanjung. Baru kali ini aku menilai makanan dari chef dan astisten chef restoran. Well, berhubung aku juga akan makan siang, kau sekalian saja makan dirumahku. Jja," jujur aku sedikit ragu menggajak makan Marvel untuk makan di rumahku yang terdapat masakan eksperimen. Dan catat belum ku cicipi. Oh My God. Eotteokkhae?

"Yooji~ah, are you OK?" Aku mengangguk. "So, what are you cook? I know you cook something, tercium dari baunya." Ok, I'm died.

"Nothing…"

"Oh Come On, bagaimana kalau kita bertukar makanan? I will eating your food, and you eating my food. Gimana?" aku mati kutu sekarang. And look! Dengan santainya dia berjalan ke meja makan itu, meraih salah satu dari paha ayam yang ku masak. Dan yang terparah… Di.. Memakannya. Ku tutup mata, telinga dan hati. Ok mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan, hanya … He is assistant chef , and know what is the good taste. So, menurut kalian apa yang akan terjadi?

"Waw. The fantastic taste."

"What?!" Ucapku tak percaya. Tunggu, tidak ada yang salah dengan telingaku atau dia yang aneh atau…

"Yes, it's fantastic. Sepertinya aku butuh resep makanan ini. Lumayan untuk makanam dirumah."

"Are you serious?!" Ucapku tak percaya.

"Ne. Jinjjayo. Mungkin kapan-kapan kita bisa masak bersama." Aku tersipu. Entah kenapa Marvel selalu membuatku melayang. Bahkan dulu saat masih kuliah dia sering memujiku.

"Well, karena sekarang aku sudah kenyang. Aku pulang dulu. Oh iya jangan lupa resepnya kasih ke aku ya. Aku harap kita benearn bisa masak bersama. Pai pai, Yooji~ah."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : My Life**

**Cast : Ahn YooJi (Aku), (?) Oppa, dan akan terus bermunculan cast yg lain**

**Genre : General**

**.**

**. \(^_^)/ Happy Read**

**.**

Seharian ini aku hanya menonton televisi. Buku yang ku beli 2 hari yang lalu sudah selesai ku baca tadi malam. Aku benar-benar bosan. Oppa, sampai kapan kau tidak pulang ke rumah? Tidak tahukah kau kalau aku merindukanmu?! Aigooo, lama-lama aku bisa gila kalau begini. Tuhan, tolong aku. Sudah jam 6 sore. Waktunya untuk mandi dan masak makan malam. Jujur aku pun tidak pintar memasak. Aku paling jago masak makanan instant. Dan Oppa paling tidak suka aku memasak makanan itu. Katanya tidak sehat. Ah sudahlah, kalau memikirkannya terus aku semakin merindukannya. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku. Mungkin dengan mandi bisa membuatku pikiranku menjadi fresh. Aku bukan tipe wanita yang mandi bisa memakan waktu yang lama. Jika aku sekain lama di kamar mandi bisa membuatku demam. Setelah mengeringkan rambut dengan pengering rambut. Perutku berbunyi. Huaa laparnya. Sekarang waktunya masak makan malam. Ah aku ingat tadi siang Marvel membawa Sup Rumput Laut. Mungkin aku bisa memakannya. Hanya menghangatkannya dengan oven. Sudah siap untuk dimakan.

Tlilit. Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Bukannya yang tahu password pintu rumah hanya aku dan Oppa?! Lalu siapa yang membuka pintu? Setahu ku Oppa pulangnya nanti tiga hari lagi.

"Apa yang kau masak? Aku lapar." Suara Oppa mengagetkanku yang akan mau makan masakan Marvel. Ommo! Ini bukan masakanku, bagaimana kalau Oppa tahu ini masakan orang lain?

"Hanya Sup Rumput Laut, nasi goring kimchi, dan ..."

"Kau memasak ini semua?" Terdengar suara mengejek dari Oppa. Hatiku sakit, secara tak langsung dia mengatakan aku bodoh kan?! Hah~

"Sudah 3 hari ini aku ikut kursus memasak. Setiap sore setelah aku bekerja di _Seoul Hospital._ Tapi ini masakan temanku. Aku hanya masak nasi goreng kimchi ini saja." Ku ambil 2 sendok nasi goreng kimchi dan memakannya. Oppa memperhatikanku. Apakah ada yang salah denganku? Matanya menatap nasi goreng kimchiku. Apakah salah jika aku makan sedikit? Entah bagaimana rasa laparku menghilang. Oppa membawa piring kotornya ke wastafel dan berniat mencucinya. Kuraih piring kotornya dan mencucinya.

"Sudah pergi mandi saja. Aku tahu kau lelah." Tanpa bicara Oppa berjalan meninggalkanku, menyisakan aku yang sendiri menangis. Ya, aku menangis. Bolehkah aku marah? Tapi atas dasar apa? Ponselku berdering. Sooyoung. Dia salah satu temanku di _Seoul Hospital_.

"..."

"Jadi aku harus ke Mokpo untuk jadi sukarelawan disana?" Aku berpikir. Mungkin dengan pergi kesana bisa membuatku tidak bosan lagi di rumah. Terlebih Oppa masih akan lembur lagi. "Arraso, aku akan kesana." Apakah aku harus mengatakannya pada Oppa?


End file.
